Talk:Amenotejikara
Adding the jutsu I do not know how to add this to Sasuke's list of jutsu.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 16:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC)KiritoLevel96Alicization :It happens automatically. Just give it some time. Norleon (talk) 16:44, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Range If I missed it, I apologize in advance, but where is it implied that the range is "extended" by swapping with a specific object? —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 18:31, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't see an implication, but there must be a reason why he swapped places with the flak-jacket rather than just appearing behind Sakura. It's probably an informed guess --Atrix471 (talk) 18:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::It was in fact an informed guess. If he could simply make the distance, there was no reason to warp the flak jacket into the desert.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:43, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::It was a simple enough assumption I suppose... though knowing Kishi he probably did it to draw us to false conclusions :l --Atrix471 (talk) 18:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) As Sasuke has stated in the most recent chapter, he can "swap" places with any object in a certain range. That should mean that the object to be swapped has to be in the range, so Sasuke dashed towards the portal before shifting. Sasuke used the technique against Madara, and he swapped places with his sword. Later he told Naruto to aim his Rasengan at Sasuke and then he shifted himself with Madara. :That wouldn't explain why replacing himself with an object would be necessary in that circumstance, since - theoretically - if the replacement and standard teleportation have the same range he could have just shifted in front of Sakura, which would - again, in theory - have been closer and as such been safer in execution. --Atrix471 (talk) 14:57, July 16, 2014 (UTC) While we obviously need the raws to confirm, Sasuke said in both translations that this technique swaps places, not objects. We've seen him swap places with nothing (and swap others with nothing to bring them closer to him), so there's no real debate to be had about that. As for the supposed extended range, is it not possible that he just happened to swap with the place where the flak jacket fell? While it isn't an in-universe answer, it was clearly done for dramatic effect so he could catch Sakura from behind, and to clearly demonstrate that his power is swapping, rather than just teleporting.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:40, July 17, 2014 (UTC) about the Range, how come it's stated that it's a "Mid to Long range" when it obviously is not? the jutsu is a short range obviously... Name Personally, I find this descriptive name a bit lacking. How about something like "Space-Time Shifting Technique"? —Steveo920 (Talk) 11:07, July 17, 2014 : Its an unnamed technique. It doesn't need to be fancy. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:53, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::That may be true, but I feel that the current name is incorrect. Instead of "shifting" shouldn't it be something like "Rinnegan Transport Technique" or "Rinnegan Jump Technique" since Sasuke "jumps" spatailly like the Flying Thunder God Technique? [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 21:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Offensive and Defensive Capabilities I would like to add some offensive and defensive capabilities to this technique so I'm wondering if I can somehow be given permission to do so before the page lock is lifted or when is the lock going to be lifted.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 19:59, July 19, 2014 (UTC) From the raws Since there seems to be some dispute as to what Sasuke said, I'll put my translation of his little explanation in chapter 686 here: ''This is my eye power. Me and a remote space change place in an instant. The range is determined, however... thanks to you, I made it. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:53, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :So...exactly as the article states? Set distance but can be extended with outside help?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:40, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::The extended part is not stated anywhere, so that probably needs to be deleted. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:56, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Makes me question why Sakura helped in anyway then (see Range topic above, and "informed guess") but I'm just gonna shrug and say Kishimoto is wack yo.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just throwing this out here, but I read Sasuke's line as "The range is determined, however..." <- This is the end of that thought; "thanks to you, I made it." <- With this part just being a thank you for helping with opening up the dimension so he could get through. The Flesh Prevails (talk) 21:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Cooldown While pinned down by gravity force Sasuke mentioned that his left eye technique is not ready yet(When Kaguya shot her bones). Did he mean this jutsu? Has it cooldown like shinra tensei? Rage gtx (talk) 10:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Probably. Mangastream says it's his right eye, though. Means we wait for the raw~ • Seelentau 愛 議 10:34, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::So isn't it confirmed in new(687) chapter? Rage gtx (talk) 10:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::It is. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) teleportation without switching How did he exactly appear next to Kaguya?--Elveonora (talk) 22:34, July 31, 2014 (UTC) : Its not just objects he switches with. I believe (ask Seel for confirmation) he specifically stated that he switches places with a certain space within a predetermined range. He can then extend this range if he has an object to focus on and specifically switch with, per Sakura's flack jacket. That's how I see it, but he specifically stated his move works by switching places. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:37, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :The page description of the technique says Sasuke changes places with a remote space. The way I understand it, that means he can swap places with what is technically nothing, but anything within the space will be replaced if there was something in his way. --Atrix471 (talk) 22:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Cool, so he switches with gases and particles in the air, or possibly flies and other insects.--Elveonora (talk) 23:21, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::That's how I understand it, but for I know I'm just wrong :P --Atrix471 (talk) 23:24, July 31, 2014 (UTC) In what universe does this jutsu has long range ? Cuz even in this chapter Naruto had to take sasuke closer and then sasuke had to switch with the naruto clone to close the gap... His range is mid at best... Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 10:48, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::The technique works...by switching place, if he goes further by switching with a Naruto-Clone, then it is still long range...?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:52, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I dissagree... i would call it close to mid range... we had jutsu that are really long range. And cmon he needed Naruto to get closer and then switch places for more range to get near... The range is limited and Kishi is forcing this idea... its mid at best.Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 11:00, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Limited and long are two different words. Limited merely implies it isn't endless, so that could mean anything. --Atrix471 (talk) 14:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Switching with people When has Sasuke switched with another person?--Reliops (talk) 21:04, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :He switched with Naruto's Bunshin when they attacked Kaguya for the last time. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:07, September 7, 2014 (UTC) translation It should be "heavenly hand force" or so--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:51, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :Still sounds stupid.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Or we should keep the rōmaji name like Kotoamatsukami, Tengai Shinsei or Shinra Tensei. but let's wait for Tau-senpai to confirm it. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:56, October 31, 2014 (UTC) A lot of them do. Munchvtec (talk) 11:57, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :Oh godsdamnit you're right that is how we deal with eye specific crap isn't it. Ugh.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:58, October 31, 2014 (UTC) lel, do we have an "eye specific" jutsu that isn't named that way? Munchvtec (talk) 12:00, October 31, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, I think we should use force rather than power. For the no, I too thought that there was a missing kanji and wanted to translate it as "hand force of heaven" or "heaven's hand force"--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:42, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :There's no real translation that we could add. It's the same as Susanoo and the other gods. Their Kanji are just some kind of decoration, it's hard to explain. It's like saying Knowing Translator Man to describe me. Or so. I hate these names. I'll ask ShounenSuki about it later. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:45, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Kishi loves archaic terms when it comes to Rinnegan stuff--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:46, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Elephant in the room. ShounenSuki is alive?!--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:51, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why wouldn't he? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:58, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::To say hello once in a decade would be nice I guess--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:00, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I asked him to do so already. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 16:01, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Maybe he is just shy after all this time. His "will be back" is long overdue--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:17, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Is it really Amenotejikara? Nothing really suggests that Amenotejikara is the technique Sasuke used to travel to different dimensions. Nothing about the description of the technique mentions him having access to Kaguya's exclusive dimensions. It seems more likely that he used something like Amenominaka, Yomotsu Hirasaka, or a new technique in general (similar to how Shin's Uchiha's Space Time Ninjutsu looks like Kamui, but has a different name). It's debatable, but something that should be discussed. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 06:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, I thought the exact same thing a moment ago. 07:01, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I wrote a longer explanation on Sasuke's talkpage, but then I saw it was already being called Amenotejikara, so I abandoned it and brought it up here instead. :P--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 07:04, June 18, 2015 (UTC)